Meditation
by ladie galadriel
Summary: Megumi surprised Aoshi by doing... what was her purpose? how will Aoshi react? one-shot, sort-of like a prequel to KANE heehee divided in 2pgs. please do review.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I just talked to Watsuki-sensei and he said I could own Aoshi of the RK so there - I own him! -NOT!

A/N: this is an edited version, if only i edited about two to three words. but i'm quite a perfectionist. the edited one is in relation to the age of the couple's son -- thanks in large part to miss leila winters. sorry, i always fail to get these age right. my additions are really off. hey! i failed calculus in university so i have an excuse! thanks to everyone who did the revies.

* * *

Aoshi opened one eye to take a peek at his wife. _This is awfully weird…_ "Ahh, Megumi?" 

Megumi gave him a questioning look. "What?" She had just plopped down beside him, obviously taking him by surprise.

Aoshi did not know how to put his question in words. He and the lady doctor had been married for more than a year now. They already have a **one-year old son**. Still, Megumi managed to shock him everyday with her daily kitsune-ish antics. This was one of those days he was really struck in disbelief.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked, stuttering. _Kuso, I only stutter around her – Kami-sama, I even cursed._

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Can I not spend the day with my husband?" she arched a brow, actually challenging the former okashira.

Aoshi sighed then turned to face her fully. He gulped. _How do I put this? _"Koishii," he started, trying hard to apply sweetness in his tone. "This is a temple for meditation. So, it means, we, umm, have to be quiet and meditating…" he tried to read the expression on her face.

Megumi gave him a look that made his eyes twitch. "Are you trying to say I can't be quiet and meditating?"

_This is going to be – really – complicated._ "No, koishii. You misunderstood me. What I meant was that you should never talk – wait, that was not what I meant. I meant you should sit still and not talk. Well, you can talk but not too loudly because… well," he rambled. It was true, Aoshi has always been a man of few words and right now, those were the only words he could utter.

Megumi inched closer to her husband. "_Anata,"_ she said in a flat tone. "I can sooo meditate and stay silent. After all, I'm married to you," she snorted.

Aoshi gave her a sheepish smile (well, the closest thing a _sheep_ of a smile you can get from him). Aoshi sighed. Meditation has helped him free his soul from all the guilt and agonizing memories he had. Ever since he has married, meditation has been less frequent. It was only done so he could escape the real world even for a while. After all, a silent man like him still craved silence.

He has never done meditation together with someone, especially with his wife. _And I doubt she's capable of it…_ but she was, or so he thought.

Megumi stayed quiet for an hour, well; to her it was like an hour. In reality, she stayed quiet for exactly five minutes.

"You know, anata, Kane-chan rarely cries at nights. You think that's normal?" Megumi giggled. "Oh, what am I asking that for? Of course, he takes after his otouchan. Always quiet and silent," she poked Aoshi at his side.

Aoshi flinched. He tried concentrating on other things, ignoring his wife's stifled giggles. _Mountains. Think of the mountains. With waterfalls. That's it. Waterfalls. Soothing, calming…_

"I also have another concern," Megumi announced. "You never comment about me anymore. I mean, not because I'm your wife now you should neglect telling me how you still see me," she inched closer to Aoshi, placing her head on his arms, eyes looking straight at him.

Her scent quickly snapped him back to reality. He could never resist how she smelled. He loved it from the moment they met; long, long time ago, way back in Tokyo…

"_Shinomori! _Don't tell me there's another woman. I know you're handsome and all… but I will never forgive you if I find out you have a mistress." Her voice notched up a volume.

"Koishii, you are very beautiful. I don't have to remind you that. You don't need me to know that." He brought a finger to caress her cheeks. _Concentrate Shinomori. Your wife's just testing you. _"As for other women, one is enough. You are my only one." _Of course, not to mention, Megumi is like all women wrapped up in one._ It took all Aoshi's discipline not to voice it out.

Megumi pinched his cheeks. "You're so kawaii, anata, when you meditate. Like a little boy trying hard to concentrate on something but failing miserable."

"Megumi, you said you could be quiet?"

"Hai. Gomen. I'll try to go back to meditating." She shut her eyes but didn't lift her head from Aoshi's arms.

"Megumi, you should sit up straight to achieve full concentration. Try to rid your mind of other thoughts. Focus on one," Aoshi instructed.

"Hai… I'll do it, _okashira-chan!_" she teased. After a few minutes, she was giggling again.

"What now?"

"You said focus on one thought, ne? Well, when I close my eyes, I see you in a pink kimono," she shut her eyes, a sly grin on her face. "Ooh, now you're taking it off. Wow, anata, what a body! I could run my fingers through your skin and-,"

* * *

>>>continued on the next page 

**A/N:** I decided to cut this out because I realized I had written too long fora one-shot fic. It's worthy of two pages or chapters – also, I don't want you guys who are reading it have an eyesore or some kind.


	2. continuation only

standard disclaimer!

continuation>>>

A/N: I also made a couple of "response" for those who reviewed my other one-shot KANE!

* * *

"Megumi!" Aoshi'suttered in analarming tone. Yes, the place was a meditation temple but it was open for the public. Someone might overhear the couple's conversation – or rather Megumi's musings. "You're a hopeless case when it comes to being quiet." 

Megumi heaved a heavy sigh. "I just want to do this with you. I wanted to know what makes you go to this temple."

"Is that all, koishii?"

"Also, to check if you're not hiding any geishas here so you could meet up with her alone."

"You've been spending a lot of your time with Okina."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Go back to meditating, Aoshi!" she scolded.

"Aa."

A couple of minutes later, "Koishii, why are you suddenly so quiet?"

Megumi threw her hands in the air. "Kami-sama Aoshi. You tell me off when I was talking. Now you're wondering why I was not talking. Make up your mind husband," she expressed in an exasperated tone. In all actuality, she was having the time of her life annoying her one and only anata.

"Sumimasen. It was just – well, it's really weird if you suddenly don't talk. I mean sometimes all you say was just blah-blah-blah…" Aoshi's eyes widened. _I did not just say that to her. Oh no… Here it comes!_

"Shinomori Aoshi, tonight you'll be sleeping outside – without a futon nor a mere blanket. Or better yet, you will sleep beside Okina."

_Okina. Asleep. Dreams of women. Drools. Kami-sama. _"I did not mean what I said, koishii," he planted a kiss on the back of her hand, hoping – truly hoping – that he will be forgiven.

But, his wife is no ordinary woman. He married a kitsune, after all. "Hmmph. No amount of sweet gestures could change my mind. Unless…"

Aoshi raised a brow. "Unless?"

"You do the laundry for the whole week."

"Aa. Is that all?"

Megumi grinned slyly. "Also, you bathe Kane-chan for a week also."

"Are you turning me into Himura?"

"Great idea, anata. I also request you do the cooking for a week, too?"

Aoshi sighed. He has never sighed more in his entire thirty-three years of life. "Why can I not comprehend that as a request, _Takani-san?"_

Megumi sat in front of him, pinching both his cheeks. "It's because it's a punishment my dear husband."

Aoshi smirked, giving his wife a _teasingly _death glare. "There are certain consequences for punishing an Oniwabanshuu," he said.

"And that is?"

"You will be punished as well."

Megumi snorted. "Bring it on, ninja-boy!" she whispered huskily in his ears. She just loved flirting with her husband.

Aoshi groaned at the sensation but regained his composure. "You will from now on, meditate with me."

Megumi's mouth opened wide. "What?"

At last, Aoshi won the battle. _I out-foxed the fox. _After all, once an onmitsu always an onmitsu. He was able to crack the purpose behind Megumi's sudden visit to the temple. The wife wanted to find out the husband's annoyance limitations. After all, Aoshi has always been a man of patience. Megumi thought, for playful purposes, Aoshi will reach his limits when it came to disturbing his daily meditation.

"So, I've been discovered."

"Aa."

"How about we make a deal, my sweet, sweet anata? You only do the laundry and bathing Kane-chan while I let you sleep beside me tonight," she winked at him.

"Hmm…"

Megumi stood on her knees, wrapping her arms around Aoshi's neck. "I don't like this meditation-thing, anata. It is not for me."

Aoshi nodded, encircling his arms around his wife's waist. "Of course. A woman like you should not be confined in a temple like this. You are born to be part of the world. Silence is not for you. However, it is mine." He brushed her lips with his own before dislodging himself. "I don't think I can meditate any longer." He sighed once more.

Megumi agreed, glad to be finally out of the cooped up temple. Still, she was glad to have spent this little 'quality' time with Aoshi – alone. Not that she minded Kane-chan's addition but she wanted to be alone with Aoshi – completely alone. That was another reason she decided to join him with his meditation.

Aoshi knew it too.

Stepping out of the building, the couple paused to gaze into each other's eyes. Clearly, their love was growing. Megumi loved Aoshi more than the day before. Aoshi has fallen in love with Megumi once more. It would always be the story of their life.

"On second thought, anata, why not be like Ken-san for a whole month? You can over the baby, cook for the Aoiya and do the laundry. I promise you'll get your reward every night," she snuggled closer to him as they walked through the streets of Kyoto.

Once again, Aoshi was uncertain if his kitsune-wife was teasing or being dead serious.

"Aa," was his only reply.

* * *

**A/N: I dont know why I wrote this - well, it's been on my mind after I wrote KaneI know it's another one-shot. I just cant seem to get enough.**

i also want to take this oppotunity to tell those who reviewed Kane. it means a great deal to me even if the review are not a lot. those who took the time made me believe I can write something without totally embarassing myself.

Leila W.: it was actually the Ao?meg group that inspired me to write. I was only doing the reading but I wanted to get more from the couple so I said why not try to write one.

thief rikku: actually, i forgot to consider the age of aoshi nd meg when i was writing the one-shot. well, 43 yr old women can still have baby, cant they? thank you actually coz from now on i'll try to be very detailed and precise.

anithene: thanks, i really like our version of the meaning of KANE

surfer sea: Jiya is a very playful man, is he not?


End file.
